sarovalefandomcom-20200213-history
Contacts and Allies
'DAGA' Nirewin , Hammervale 'BIO:' Born and raised in Warhelm, he left after his family was killed by a spellcraft gone horribly wrong. He barely made it out alive. But since then he has an uncanny ability to play musical instruments and spends most of his time, well, ALL of his time pounding elven brandy and strumming his lute. Willing to help PC's if the price is right. He has a heart of gold and would never do them any wrong. He's terrified of combat though and refuses to fight, usually paying someone bigger to do it for him. He loves Gossip and knows just about everyone in Nirewin. He travels here in the summer for work and leaves in the fall to return to the southern Realms where it’s warm. DAGA: 1st level Halfling Commoner CR 1; Size S (3 ft., 3 in.tall); HD 1d4-1; hp 3; Init +3; Spd 20 ft.; AC 14; Attack +1 melee, or +4 ranged; (Dagger 1d6+1) SV Fort +0, Ref +4, Will +1; AL LG; Str11, Dex 17, Con 9, Int 13, Wis 11, Cha 7. Languages Spoken: Common, Goblin, Halfling. Skills and feats: Climb +2, Craft (Painting) +5, Craft (Trapmaking) +8, Hide +7, Jump +2, Listen +2, Move Silently +5, Ride +7, Spot +0; Skill Focus (Musical instrument)). Equipment: A backpack with a waterskin, Gnomish bread rolls, cold winter sleeping gear. A belt pouch with 8GP, 13SP, 3CP, a flint and steel, and a flask of High Elven Brandy, A small dagger scabbard on his belt, and finally a Masterwork Lute(400GP) Given to him by his late father. 'SATIVA WOLFHAZE' Nirewin, Hammervale 'BIO:' A young beautiful elven herbalist and druidic apothecary. Sativa is a warm, welcoming soul with a deep love of all things living, her favorite of course, being plants. She abhors violence. Sativa's Apothecary is world renowned. She is quite wealthy but due to dwarven rule is still forced to live in the drafty cottages outside the city walls of Nirewin. Because of this, she likes to spread her wealth amongst the community. Adp9: CR 8; Size M (4 ft., 9 in. tall); HD 9d6-9; hp 24; Init +1; Spd 30 ft.; AC 11; Attack +4 melee, or +5 ranged; SV Fort +2, Ref +6, Will +8; AL CG; Str 10, Dex 12, Con 8, Int 11, Wis 14, Cha 10. Languages Spoken: Common, Elven. Skills and feats: Craft (Herbalist) +8, Hide +1, Knowledge (Nature) +12, Knowledge (Arcana) +3, Listen +4.5, Move Silently +1, Search +2, Spot +4; Brew Potion, Craft Wondrous Item, Lightning Reflexes, Scribe Scroll. 'ODIUS GRIMM' Nirewin, Hammervale 'BIO: ' A half-orc retired Fighter/Ranger adventurer. A hard drinking boisterous individual, Odius loves to fuck, fight, and debate politics. He spends his days drinking at the Grinning Goblin soliciting travellers for his "Muscle for hire" business. Odius is also the current Goblin Grounds champion. Outside the pub is a crude fighting pit where locals can settle disputes physically. The pub owners take bets and setup a 'pot'. Odius is friendly to PC's and is very informative when it comes to local politics. male half-orc Ftr2/Rgr2: CR 4; Size M (5 ft., 11 in. tall); HD 2d10 + 2d8; hp 24; Init +3; Spd 30 ft.; AC 13; Attack +7 melee, or +7 ranged; SV Fort +6, Ref +3, Will +1; AL CG; Str 17, Dex 16, Con 11, Int 12, Wis 12, Cha 9. Languages Spoken: Common, Goblin, Orc. Skills and feats: Climb +4, Craft (Painting) +2, Handle Animal +3, Hide +3, Jump +8, Listen +4, Move Silently +3, Ride +8, Spot +1, Survival +5, Swim +9; Combat Reflexes, Point Blank Shot, Quick Draw, Shot, Toughness, Track. Possessions: 3,300 gp in gear. Ranger Spells Per Day: None until 4th level. 'Devon Skylance' Nirewin, Hammervale ' 'BIO: Head of the Nirewin Towngard Devon is overworked, underpaid, and faciing a crisis far beyond the realm of his experience. As the political climate in Hammervale escalates, Devon begins to forgo his morals for quick and easy answers. He and Rahavat don't get along and he is growing suspicious of Rahavat's intentions towards the good of Nirewin. He is helpful to the PC's but more in an employment sense. He is very professional and wil not show his growing disdain. male human War5: CR 4; Size M (5 ft., 8 in. tall); HD 5d8+10; hp 32; Init +3; Spd 30 ft.; AC 13; Attack +7 melee, or +8 ranged; SV Fort +6, Ref +6, Will +0; AL LG; Str 15, Dex 16, Con 15, Int 13, Wis 9, Cha 13. Languages Spoken: Abyssal, Common. Skills and feats: Climb +10, Craft (Alchemy) +2, Handle Animal +9, Hide +3, Intimidate +7, Knowledge (Architecture and Engineering) +4.5, Listen -1, Move Silently +3, Ride +7, Spot -1; Lightning Reflexes, Toughness, Track. Possessions: 4,300 gp in gear. 'Skree' Nirewin, Hammervale 'BIO:' A member of the Plaguefang, Skree, being born of an honest, good heart was picked on and pushed around by his fellow Ratkin. So when the PC's show up he is more than willing to help their cause. He'll join the party from here on out. Skree knows alot of local lore and he reveals Valoff's plot to spread the filth plague across the realm, he is not entirely sure why though. He also knows about the secret door in the dwarven hold. It was magically locked and in order to open it you must fill the center bowl with the blood of Lungo (Or one of his siblings) a malevolent Troll living in the Trollwood outside of Embervale. Skree knows the undergoom of Nirewin well. He can get you anywhere in town without use of the surface roads, keep this in mind when the Spying on Rahavat quest comes up. male Ratkin Rog1/Rgr1: CR 2; Size M (4 ft., 10 in. tall); HD 1d6+1 + 1d8+1; hp 15; Init +5; Spd 20 ft.; AC 16; Attack +2 melee, or +7 ranged; SV Fort +4, Ref +8, Will +5; AL CG; Str 10, Dex 20, Con 12, Int 13, Wis 18, Cha 12. Languages Spoken: Common, Elven, Ratkin. Skills and feats: Climb +4, Disable Device +5, Escape Artist +9, Forgery +3, Gather Information +5, Heal +6, Hide +9, Jump +2, Knowledge (Local) +5, Knowledge (Nature) +2, Knowledge (The Planes) +1.5, Listen +10, Move Silently +7, Open Lock +9, Profession (Hunter) +6, Search +5, Sense Motive +8, Spot +4, Survival +5; Point Blank Shot, Track. 'Eldar Morim' Nirewin,Hammervale 'BIO:' 'Moor Fien' Nirewin,Hammervale 'BIO:' '''